A number of shower and swim caps have been provided in the prior art, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a functional cap for wearing by a swimmer or bather, respectively, wherein the seamless element are rubber-like appendages or protrusions in a number of colors and style and a method of making the swim cap with this seamless element.
One such decorative cap does exist in the background art (Owen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,521), in which the composite cap invention permits a girl to wear a waterproof protective cap directly over her hair for keeping it dry while or showering, and permits her at the very same time to wear an attractive feminine headdress which give her the stylish appearance she likes on the beach or even in the water. However, Owen is distinguished from the present invention in that the decorative outer cap is made of frail fabric and stylized to appear as an ornate headdress. Moreover, Owen does not teach a cap with a seamless element, nor a method of manufacturing a cap with such an element. Accordingly, a need remains for a functional water cap with a superior watertight seal, comfortable to wear, and not to mention stylized and fashionable. The following embodiments of the present invention address this void by offering a swim and bath cap with a waterproof, rubber-like element that is seamlessly coextensive with the main cap portion.
Another decorative cap in the background art is by Bernhart Denmark (U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,866), which teaches a cap with a decorative element, such as flowers, made of polyethylene, fastened by a snap mechanism. This is distinguished from the present invention in that the main cap and decorative element are not one seamless, coextensive piece, and they require a snap mechanism to fasten the two separate pieces of the cap assembly.
Johnson, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,068), describes and claims a swim cap, having a unitary construction and ear cover portions. The novelty rests in the stiffness gradient of the elastomeric material, ranging from maximum stiffness at the crown section, gradually decreasing in stiffness moving toward either side of the open edge. Johnson does not disclose, nor claim, a swim and bath cap, with an unitary construction of elastomeric main body cap with a seamless decorative element.
Vall (US 20090139004) and Smith (US 20080134405), respectively, teach a wig swim cap and a wig and bathing cap, which consists of a combination of wig and cap portion. These references differ from the present invention, in that they consist of a cap and wig portion that are two discontinuous pieces, wherein the wig element consists of wig material mimicking actual hair, and no rubberized silicone with functional characteristics. These references represent wigs that have certain, limited waterproof functionality, in contrast to the present invention, which represents a protective, functional water cap, featuring a seamless element that is coextensive with the main cap portion. One of many embodiments may include a seamless element, which mimics hair of varying styles and color, but is consistent in material with the main cap portion and is seamlessly extending from the main cap portion.
Additionally, the Smith wig and bathing cap has the added feature of having an outer cap layer and an inner cap layer, whereby the wig element with limited functionality is bonded with the outer surface, thereby distinguishing itself from the present invention. The present invention does not require bonding or heat seaming between various elements since it incorporates a mold injection process resulting in one coextensive, seamless piece between the main cap portion and protruding element.
In view of the foregoing void, a need has arisen for swim and bath caps to satisfy these needs. In particular, a need exists for swim and bath caps that are watertight, yet comfortable and stylish. The water-repellant headwear is used for a wide-range of reasons. It is not desirable or healthy to wash hair everyday or every time you shower or bathe; it is desirable to preserve a style after a salon visit or for special occasions; it is not comfortable or healthy to go to bed, outside in cool weather or just walk around with wet hair; it is desirable to protect hair while in a pool, at a spa or engaging in an activity that might affect or alter your hair. However, one of the most unattractive functional pieces of headgear we wear is a bathing or shower cap. The present invention solves this problem with a comfortable, watertight cap, which is seamlessly fabricated with a stylish decorative element.